


Wraith Was In For a Shock

by not_salty_wraith_main



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Good Wingman Wraith | Renee Blasey, Innocence, Kissing, Mentioned Wraith | Renee Blasey, Romance, Suspense, Top Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_salty_wraith_main/pseuds/not_salty_wraith_main
Summary: After a victorious win and a touchy game of truth or dare, Renee would have never have guessed to fall for this particular person, well she was in for a shock. (The only main characters involved in romance are Renee Blasey and Natalie Pacquette)
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Wraith Was In For a Shock

**Author's Note:**

> The only main characters involved in romance are Renee Blasey and Natalie Pacquette.

After a long game and a hard-earned victory, the squad of Wraith, Wattson and Octane, sat in the dropship awaiting their transfer to the ‘Hammond Robotics’ sponsored dorms. The Apex Games had been postponed due to the organization doing certain game interrupting changes to World’s Edge.  
In the dropship, the defeated legends were exhausted, slouching lazily under their own weight. Octavio was wrenching away hyperly at his own robotic leg after getting it damaged by a mortar strike. Renee was in the back of the ship laying down on her back reflecting on their victorious match but also trying to drown out the loud sounds of the ship’s engines, the voices in her head and the noise made by the annoying boy in the main bay.  
Natalie Paquette was admiring Octavio’s passion for combat back in the battle when he was wounded. However, she was on the (electric) fence on whether to like him or not since he was the rowdy type who easily succumbs to steroids or drugs. But no one had she liked more than Renee Blasey, she was a fearless and perfect soldier who never let her guard down whatsoever. However, she never liked her to be in a relationship.  
“Need some assistance mon amis?” asked Natalie  
“That would be muy bien amiga.” expressed Octavio.  
“Fabuleux!” she replied.  
“You guys are too noisy!” exclaimed Renee from the back of the ship  
“Desole ma Cherie.” said Natalie.  
“Lo Siento.” added Octavio.  
“Whatever.” sighed Renee, however she was more relaxed than usual since  
the victory relieved some of her usual stresses.  
“Come on, don't be such a downer!” he said cheerily.  
“Ugh, I can’t stand you, Octavio.” said Renee dismissively.  
“Calm down you too, we just won and when we reach back to the dorms we  
can drink some of that new champagne that Mirage got us from Solace City!” exclaimed Natalie in an effort to calm them down and change the subject.

Chapter 2 

As the legends stepped out of the dropship triumphantly, they were given their rewards and their stats were updated. Changing into their dress attire, Renee in her "Airship Assassin" wear, Octavio in his costume he calls "El Diablo" and Natalie in the same uniform she wore in the "Grand Soiree event”. All of the legends got together in a club and hung out, all but Renee who was at the bar section chatting with Elliot Witt.  
“So, uh… how was the battle, Nee?” Elliot asked Renee nervously.  
“Oh it was fine, I had to save Octavio's ass more than once but I got 16 kills,” replied Renee.  
“Yea, he does run into battle without a game plan, but y'know once I’m around to lend the extra two hands it’s ok, hehe get it.” Elliot agreed sassily.  
“Whatever, loser.” Said Renee, teasing Elliot after shoving him jokingly.

They both shared a laugh and shot some tequila. Meanwhile, Natalie and Octavio were getting along as well, while playing truth or dare with Makoa Gibraltar and Ajay Che with Anita's smoke grenade.  
“I choose truth Nati!” Called out Ajay.  
“Go ahead, shoot Ajay,” replied Natalie.  
“How did... ya get that scar on yuh face?” she questioned.  
Everyone stared suspensefully with a look of interest on their faces. Natalie's face became flushed and red with embarrassment. She immediately got up and ran into the restroom in tears leaving all of the legends in confusion and shock. Ajay especially felt terrible for changing the sweet girl’s mood sour with a touchy question.  
“Madre de Dios!” said Octavio.  
“It wasn't my fault!” said Ajay.  
“Wow real smooth guys,” said Renee.

Chapter 3

Renee stormed off to the restroom to find Natalie. Natalie having found herself safe in the restroom stall began experiencing PTSD. None knew how she got that scar, or how her father died. Little did they know they were connected. One day when her father was helping test her Interceptor Pylon regenerate energy, he needed to replace a diode and resistor, believing Natalie had taken care of discharging it. Natalie having many sleepless nights, forgot to discharge the capacitor. Her father unknowingly bridged the capacitor discharging 9000v at him electrocuting him. Natalie immediately rushed over to him to help and in the process, took some of the tons of electricity to her body, the Lichtenberg arcs ran through her body and on her skin. By the time she rolled her father's body over, he was dead, the electricity killed him instantly. She then hid under a desk after disposing of the corpse. She felt some closure when she was found by the other legends and immediately got to work designing a fully insulated suit. She was taken out of her episode after she was startled by the slamming of the restroom door. Renee called out to her.  
“Nat?! Are you okay?” Inquired Renee worriedly.  
“Renee?!" Cried Natalie.  
“I'm sorry they did that to you”  
“It’s ok, they did not know.”

She opened up the stall and went over to Renee who was leaning against the door of the adjacent stall. She outstretched her arms and hugged Renee who never liked hugs, but she empathised with Natalie and knew she could have used one. Natalie sobbed and her salty tears ran down on Renee's cold leather clothing and Renee could feel her warm body in her hands. Renee felt a weird feeling but tried to brush it off as just the drinks she had not sitting well. They both ducked the club and went back to the dorm.

Chapter 3

They came out of the elevator and stepped into the hallway when Natalie said.  
“Can I spend the night in your dorm, please… I don't want to be alone”  
pleaded Natalie with puppy eyes.  
“I can't say no to those eyes,” said Renee  
“Oh merci!”  
They went to Renee’s room and she prepared a small sleeping bag on the floor, however, she gave up her bed to Natalie and slept on the floor out of modesty. Renee was restless all night, the voices kept her up.  
You're letting your guard down  
She might do something  
You can't trust her

“Shut..up!” Renee uttered angrily between her clenched jaw.  
“Ça va, ma copain?” Whispered Natalie sleepily after turning to Renee  
“Yeah, Nat, I’m fine, you should rest” Replied Renee.  
Without question, Natalie turned her head to face away once again but also smirking slightly that Renee called her “Nat”, she thought it was a cute nickname.  
What’s wrong with you?!  
You like her! You called her Nat!  
“No, I don't.” Whispered Renee.  
Renee, tired, finally gave way to sleep after the voices won the argument.  
“Réveillez-Vous,” Said Natalie, waking up Renee by hovering above her  
face. Renee opened her eyes slightly to see a voided blurred figure until it faded immediately after it revealed to be Natalie and her once again rosy bubbly face. She was happy to see her face as it seemed that sleep did her well and she was no longer distressed. They sat down to a home-cooked breakfast by Makoa called ‘Solace Pancakes’, it was pancakes, cooked in a pan with slight maple syrup and cinnamon.  
“Wow, ça sent délicieusement bon!” Said Natalie cheerily.  
“Yeah, Mom used to make this all the time." Said Elliot, filled with nostalgia.

Chapter 4

After a hearty breakfast, the legends took to their various activities.  
Bloodhound went to train in the Firing Range along with Elliot and Anita. Gibraltar watched his favourite Outlands television show 'Straight Outta Angel City' with Ajay. Octavio was gaming with Pathfinder (and destroying him). No one else was to be found but Renee who was in the workshop sharpening her Kunai and Natalie was overclocking her pylon and humming happily to stay focused. Renee immediately got bored and went over to Natalie, peering over her shoulder and observing what she was doing.  
“You’re quite talented at that stuff, Natalie.” Said Renee with fascination.  
Natalie remained focused and smirked at Renee’s compliment.  
“Well you’re also good with that blade of yours” Said Natalie. Renee spaced out and thought of the brave Voidwalker self she once encountered who helped her muster enough courage to escape the IMC in Singh labs.Natalie snapped her fingers and Renee came out of her trance, looked at Natalie with sheepish eyes, tilted her head like a confused puppy and with rosy-red cheeks smiled at her. No-one was in the room, as they looked at each other, butterflies filled the two girl's stomachs. Renee's smile faded into a smirk then into a fully red blush and she reached behind her neck, Natalie got up and looked at Renee with a serious look on her face. They shared at each other for a few seconds, until a magnetic force pulled Natalie's arm onto Renee's waist, and their bodies moved closer, gently persuading their lips to meet. The kiss ended as Renee's voices forced her to get a little too aggressive causing Renee to fall onto Natalie making them gasp for breath in a giggle as they stared back at each other. Renee looked down to her scarf and adjusted it a little while Natalie watched her like a statue. They both began to giggle once more as they got up.  
"W-wow, that was-"  
"C'est genial." Said Natalie completing.  
"So you're good at that knife and kissing another girl ma Cherie" said Natalie smirking and skipping to the door. Renee scoffed and trailed behind her as they headed back to the dorm to get ready for their next game.  
The end (to be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of it it's my first one and what I should do for the sequel. :)  
> Also i realized i was supposed to add chapters and use that but im scared of messing it up now so sorry about that i haven't used this site before :/


End file.
